Me,Gabe and Cartoon Friends Godzilla The Masters of Monsters
by jgjr1051
Summary: This takes place in July 3rd,1954 in the city of Sugar Rush there was nuclear testing on Mount Cola and The John,Gabe and their friends were in the said mountain and they mutated and now anytime they get mad or angry they grow as tall as Godzilla and they went to Sugar Rush to exact vengeance and did they live did they die find out in this story!


Me,Gabe and Cartoon friends Godzillas The Masters of the Monsters!

Here we find a city called Sugar Rush and this is where the masters of monsters were first heard about they are called:John,Gabe and Cartoon Friends Godzillas The Masters of Monsters!

AROOOOOOOAHHHH!

We find a Coke Mountain which is Vanellope's house and Sugar Rush used that for nuclear testing...

Me:Hey this is a nice house.

Vanellope:Thanks.

Gabe:Hey,do you know what they're doing?

Sarah:I'm not sure but I'm pretty sure it's nothing.

*Beep! Beep! beep!*

Clementine:Gru,do you hear that beeping?

Gru:Yes,why is there beeping?

Vanellope:Is that a nuclear bomb?

Everyone especially Spyro:A BOMB?!

*BOOM!*

Up the mountain went,we find the monsters flying through the air until they got back to Tunica,Mississippi and fell through their house,Then they were rushed to the hospital...

The ,The doctors found something in their systems.

My Mom:What is it?

The Doctor:You're not gonna like it but it's a nuclear substance.

My Dad:Nuclear?

The Doctor:Yes,and if you look through my microscope,you can see their blood cells on the first slide.

My Dad:Okay.

The Doctor:You can see the nuclear substance on the second slide.

Dad:Okay.

The Doctor:And their blood cells again but if I put the Nuclear substance on their blood cells,they will mutate.

Mom:Oh my god.

The Doctor:They should be up by now.

When I was gonna say something this happened...

Me:What-(A stream of blue fire comes from my mouth)

Dad:What the?

Mario:Ugh my head.

Clementine:What happened?

Dad:You guys have a nuclear substance in your blood stream.

Blossom:What?!

The Doctor:Okay well I'm going to check them out of here right now and They should put their clothes on.

Dad:Well it's not gonna take them long.

The Doctor:Okay.

A few minutes later they got out of the hospital but when they got home everyone was trying to figure out who and what caused them to mutate into what they are now...

Wreck-it Ralph:Felix,do you you know who and what mutated us?

Felix:I don't think so-wait,no thought I had something.

Sarah:Hey,Vanellope did you say that you heard a nuclear bomb?

Vanellope:Yeah,I did.

Clementine:Hey guys look what's on the news!

News Reporter:In other news,Sugar Rush has done Nuclear Testing and what they didn't know is that there were people in the coke mountain here's the footage.

Vanellope in the footage:Is that a nuclear bomb?

Everyone in the footage:A BOMB?!

*BOOM!*

News Reporter:And we have Eye witnesses.

Taffyta:Oh sweet mother of monkey milk I didn't know that there was someone in that mountain but if it's that glitch and her stupid friends I don't really care.

Rancis:Same here and I bet they're in the hospital.

Candlehead:Same here I hat Tom and Jerry.

Me:Excuse me?

Tom:What did they say?

Gabe:OH THEY ARE DEAD!

And then they went outside and they got bigger and their spines got longer and bigger and their eyes are like a lizard's and they let out a big roar...

AROOOOOOOAHHH!

Now they're on their way to sugar rush to exact their vengeance...

in Sugar Rush we have Taffyta and her friends about to do the daily roster Race until...

Taffyta:Hey Rancis I just want to wish you good luck.

Rancis:Hey thanks you.

*BOOM! BOOM*

Gloyd:What the?

Me:TIME FOR SUGAR RUSH TO BE EXTINCT!

Taffyta:Was that John's voice?

Mario:IT'S A-GO TIME!

King Candy:Evacuate the area now I want everyone out of this area right now!

It was destruction,mayhem,death and screams everywhere... Buildings were on fire because of their Nuclear breath and Sugar Rush is a complete wasteland filled with citizens running and screaming...

The Candy General:Let's see how they do against this electric border.

Sarah:An electric border really?

Me:We can tear . !

The General:FALL BACK TROOPS!

Clementine:Really?

Me:Spyro?

Spyro:NUCLEAR BREATH,GO!

FOOSH!

Blue flames fired at the Sugar Rush army and most of the army died in the process and when the air force fired at Clementine and Sarah it didn't do anything it just made them more mad...

Clementine:AHHHHHHHHH!

Trooper #1:I'M GOING DOWN!

King Candy:How can we stop them?

Rancis:Why don't we wait for them to go back in the water and we drop an oxygen destroyer in the water?

Taffyta:That's a perfect Idea babe!

So after a few minutes I heard what they were planning...

Me:Hey guys they're planning on putting an oxygen destroyer in the water we're gonna get back in to kill us so I took the liberty in making dummies that look like us and they'll react to the oxygen destroyer once in effect.

Sarah:Great Idea.

A few minutes later Taffyta and the others got done building the Oxygen Destroyer...

Minty:There,now we need to wait for them to get back in the water.

A few minutes later...

Swizzle:They should be in the water by now.

Citrusella:Okay let's put this thing in.

They put the oxygen destroyer in the water and it got into effect...

The Dummies:AHHHHHHH! SUGAR RUSH YOU WILL BE EXTINCT ONE DAY! ONE DAAAAAAAAY!

And now they're dead or are they?

Me:HEY SUGAR RUSH! WE'RE NOT REALLY DEAD THAT WAS OUR DUMMIES YOU BIG DOPES!

Taffyta:Great.

This is the end or is it?

ARROOOOOOOOAHHH!


End file.
